Shopping
by cg2006
Summary: Naruto drags Sasuke to the mall, in hopes of getting him to colorize his wardrobe a bit. Suggestive SasuNaru,  so Non SasuNaru fans might be able to read it without foaming at the mouth and screaming in agony. Oneshot


Shopping

"Hey, Sasuke, what about this one?" Naruto held up a plain green T-shirt. The other boy shook his head. Naruto sighed and put it back.

"C'mon, buy something new, will you?" he urged. "You need to wear something that isn't black, grey, or dark blue for once!"

Sasuke shook his head again.

"Just give it up," he groaned. Shopping made him tired and moody. He only went because the blond insisted. So, as reluctant as he was, he went, but now Naruto kept insisting that he buy something colorful to wear, for once. _What more do you _want _from me_, Sasuke thought, as Naruto grabbed his wrist and continued to drag him around.

"Fine, we're leaving. This store. There's that one American Eagle store over there, and I don't care if it _does_ put a dent in your precious bank account, you're buying something there," Naruto said. "No black, grey, or blue. Or white."

Sasuke sighed, and was towed around by Naruto again, when they suddenly were halted. He nearly ran into the blond, if it wasn't for Naruto suddenly letting go of Sasuke's wrist to get something. The Reluctant One blinked and looked around. _Why are we in the female's clothing section?_

Naruto picked out a frilly pink halter top and draped the hanger over his neck so it hung down in front of him.

"Ne, Sasuke, how's this look on me?"

The moody boy couldn't help but crack a small grin (at his friend's stupidity of course).

"…I think…you look best…without anything on," Sasuke teased, waiting for Naruto's reaction. Though it was honestly what he thought.

Naruto blushed and quickly put back the top, meanwhile muttering "freaking pervert" under his breath and proceeded to drag Sasuke out to the next store. Sasuke coughed.

"I was only giving my opinion, which you asked for. Besides," he chuckled, "it's not like I compliment just _anyone's_ birthday suit."

"Damn right it's not," the blond laughed. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's hidden possessive-ness.

They entered the clothing store called American Eagle, which seemed to be packed with more girls than guys, but Naruto led him straight to the guys' half.

"Alright, Sasuke, take your pick; you're definitely getting something here." Naruto crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "I'll choose something if you don't," he threatened.

Sasuke winced inwardly. _He'd probably choose something orange for the hell of it._ He gazed wearily at the mass of shirts that hung on the racks they stopped in front of.

"No black, grey, or blue?"

"Nope."

"…stop staring at me. How am I supposed to choose something when I can feel you attempting to drill holes in the back of my head?" Sasuke said, stalling.

"You've been staring for over five goddamn minutes!" Naruto quietly shouted in a very exasperated manner, because he was. He hadn't thought it'd be that hard to make Sasuke buy a new item of clothing.

Sasuke gave in, because a few girls across the room stopped and stared, and pulled out a maroon colored hoodie.

"…it's dark," was Naruto's first comment. Sasuke glared.

"Did you expect me to get something that screams 'shoot me' like the orange shirt you're wearing now?"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, no, but… ah, fine. Just try it on."

Sasuke glared very hard at the hoodie, and then looked down at the dark grey tag-less one he was wearing at the moment, and rolled his eyes. He started to take off his sweatshirt and, in the process, accidentally lifted up the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath, exposing his attractively pale, muscular stomach. Naruto blushed once again, and from the corner of his eyesight he swore he saw the girls across the room swoon. Sasuke tugged down the t-shirt (Naruto and the girls sighed in disappointment) and donned the new apparel, which fitted him very nicely the way a hoodie should. Sasuke looked at his friend, expecting an opinion.

"Er, well, it looks…kind of awkward," Naruto said slowly, "but in a good way, since I've never seen you wear anything that color."

"Really? I was thinking that too, since it matched the color of your face," Sasuke said, "but in a good way, since I've often seen your face that color."

Naruto patted his cheeks and stuttered, "Erm, well, i-it's always kinda warm in here."

"Sure...," Sasuke smirked. He took off the red sweatshirt, without revealing anything, and put on his own again.

"Um, I'll pay for it, I guess," Naruto offered. Sasuke handed him the hoodie.

"Well, hurry up then," he said, "before I get a new set of stalkers."

* * *

I've only been to AE once, and bought nothing. I just randomly though of some big brand store…because Sasuke is very touchy about his bank account and such, and he hates how Naruto keeps (metaphorically) introducing a sledgehammer to it. :D

Review, if you'd be so kind. Just wondering, did any non-SasuNaru fans read this?


End file.
